Everlasting Rollercoaster Ride
by Midnight's Frozen Treat
Summary: KND with a Cowboy Bebop twist! Wally,Hoagie,and Nigel are bounty hunters but what happens when they meet two girls tougher than they are,wild dogs, and a group of computer hacking 8 yearolds? Has guns and violence. PG13


**I DO NOT KND or Cowboy Bebop! I haven't really looked to see if this idea was taken yet but if it is I had no clue.**

**This is A/U (Another Universe) so if you're not into that kind of thing and decided to read this story… (Shrugs shoulders)**

* * *

"Don't mess up this time!"

"Please I'll have this guy by the end of the night." A teen with blond hair that covered his eyes stood outside with his friend prepared to get to work. His friend lowered his sunglasses and rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Remember the bounty's no good if he's dead. I'll be over at that table."

"I know! Can you get off my back!"

He walked into the small jazz club sitting at the bar as his friend sat at a booth. His eyes scanned the room then came back to his hands before talking to the man next to him.

"Come here often?" the man gave him a glance reveling a long scar on the side of his face.

_(Bingo!) _he thought.

"I asked…"

"Don't bother talking to him, won't say much." A girl with long raven hair and lilac eyes leaned against the counter holding a notepad in her hand. She wore blue jeans and a green oversized zipper-up sweater over a black tank top.

"He come around here often?" he asked making sure the man couldn't hear him.

"Why would you want to know?"

"None of ya business!" a cup was thrown to the back of his head followed by an intense glare that said _'Mess this up and see what happens!'._ Turning back around the girl still smiled and poured him a cup of green tea.

"Drink it. Calms your nerves it's from a recipe my grandmother taught me when I lived in Japan."

"Japan?" he looked confused. She stared at him before slapping herself in the head.

"Earth…I'm from earth."

"That's one thing we have in common." He took a sip of the tea before spitting it out and pushing it aside.

"How long have you been on Mars?"

"Just got here, you?"

"Same."

"Well Kuki it's been nice talking to you but I got things to do." He said obviously being sarcastic.

"How did you know my name?"

"Name tag." She blushed.

"Maybe I'll see you again _Wallabee_."

"How'd ya…hey give me my wallet." She smiled as he hurriedly put his wallet into his pocket. Looking at the empty seat beside him he realized that the man was gone.

_(Damn where did he go?)_ he looked at his friend and saw him point toward the back door. Nodding he got up and followed the man leading him to an empty parking lot.

"Wally where is he?" Nigel asked looking around the parking lot.

"If I knew I'd tell ya!"

"Well I thought you would know considering that was what you agreed to do; follow the bounty!"

"Nigel shut the h-" **CRASH**

A car exploded behind them and bullets followed soon after. Jumping behind a dumpster they simultaneously pulled out their guns and began shooting.

"Stop wasting bullets he's too far away!" Lilac eyes met green and blue then turned back toward the man.

"Hmm, John Elliot charged with serial murders of gang members 1,000,000 dollars!" a wicked smile found it's way to her face in contrast to her sugary sweet appearance.

"Sorry this bounty's mine."

"No way in hell!" Wally stood on his feet, as did Nigel.

"Sorry I'd have to agree with my idiot of a partner." Nigel looked at her with nervousness. She just stood there tying her sweater around her waist revealing her black tank top that said good or evil 50/50.

_(Looks like shirts don't lie.)_ he thought.

"You think you can take on this guy? Why don't you go back inside you might get hurt!" Wally said shooting a couple more bullets.

"Watch!" in a flash she ran from behind the dumpster quickly throwing herself to the ground then jumping over a car as it burst into flames. Landing swiftly to her feet she attempted to knock the gun out of his hand. Twisting her wrist John held the gun it to the back of her head.

"Come on we can't let her take that bounty! I'm tired of eating ramen every night!" Wally bolted with Nigel not too far behind. Meanwhile Kuki looked death in the face holding her breath before using her leg to kick the gun out of his hand. Angry he punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. He picked up the gun he prepared to shoot.

"Hey Kuk don't tell me ya gonna let him take ya down that easily!" John shot at Wally without realizing that Nigel took the gun out of his hand.

"What the-" he was cut short when Wally punched him in the face blurring his vision. Kuki shot up and with one swift kick knocked him out cold. Nigel proceeded to tie him up while trying to stop Wally from attacking him again. Soon after a large ship hovered over them and landed. A voice came over the loud speaker.

"Hey guys I just called the cops, they're waiting with our money now!"

* * *

**My first KND fic soooooooooooooooooo PLEASE REVIEW and I'll post the next chapter. I need at least six reviews! **

**-.-.-Iced-Chocolate-Cherry-.-.-**


End file.
